


Mischief Manageable

by star_trainwreck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_trainwreck/pseuds/star_trainwreck
Summary: During his final year at Hogwarts, Quidditch Captain Daichi befriends a quirky Ravenclaw, Suga. He quickly learns that, despite his angelic appearance, Suga is surprisingly devilish. Sweetness ensues...probably :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 9





	Mischief Manageable

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning around ten chapters for this, but that's very subject to change. If you're looking for something sickly sweet and innocent, you've come to the right place. It will also be pretty true to the Harry Potter universe in terms of worldbuilding, etc. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

It was the day before the start of term, and Daichi already wanted to die. _I’m so late._ He fought the hordes of crying parents and little kids on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, wending his way toward the train. _So, so late._

“Oi, Sawamura,” said a voice from behind him. Daichi looked around to see his best friend, Iwaizumi Hajime, sporting a perplexed scowl and his characteristically spiky hairstyle. He grinned.

“Iwaizumi. Took you long enough. Hurry up, let’s snag a compartment.” The boys hoisted their trunks through the nearest door and surveyed the train.

“ _Damn_ it,” Iwaizumi muttered. Every compartment door was closed. They looked at each other. Despite their status as seventh years—Daichi was even a prefect—neither Gryffindor was looking forward to the uncomfortable social situation ahead. Resigned, they began peering into compartment windows, hoping to find someone they knew.

“This one’s not bad,” Daichi commented, motioning Iwaizumi over. 

Iwaizumi glanced inside and snorted. The only occupant was a seventh-year Slytherin, Daishou. “No way. What about this one?” Inside the second compartment, their classmate Bokuto was (very energetically) impersonating an owl for a crowd of exuberant first years.

“Too much energy… is he coughing up an _owl pellet?_ ” Eyes meeting, they quickly moved on.

Not a single compartment was deemed acceptable. Finally, they looked into the last compartment on the train. Inside were Oikawa Tooru and a grey-haired Ravenclaw named Sugawara. Oikawa had crossed paths with Iwaizumi and Daichi thanks to Quidditch, but Daichi knew Sugawara only by name. Oikawa was extra, but manageable, and Sugawara gave off a quiet, friendly air. “This is the one,” Daichi proclaimed.

Iwaizumi paled. “Not this one. Not Oikawa. Anything but Oikawa.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. “You’d rather sit with Daishou?”

“Well, no. But if Oikawa calls me “Iwa-chan” one more time, I swear I’ll break his face.”

“Don’t. You’d get detention, and the Gryffindor team needs you. Plus, his fangirls would feed you to the giant squid.”

“Good point. But if I can’t hold back when his stupid pretty face is in front of me, I apologize in advance.”

Daichi grinned and slid the door open. Oikawa and Sugawara looked up. “Hey, mind if we join you?”

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa squealed, bouncing off his seat. Daichi felt Iwaizumi tense behind him as Oikawa came flying at him. Daichi dragged his trunk inside the compartment, hefting it into the luggage rack and smiling in amusement at Iwaizumi’s grunts of displeasure. He sat down by Sugawara, who smiled easily at him. “I’m Daichi. You’re Sugawara, right?”

“Suga is fine,” the Ravenclaw assured him. Suga’s skin, Daichi thought, might be even smoother than Oikawa’s. “You’re the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, right?” 

Daichi smiled fondly. “More like the team babysitter, but yeah.” Suga laughed. To Daichi, it sounded like silver tinsel. He wasn’t quite sure what tinsel was, but the word felt right. In the background, Iwaizumi protested vehemently as Oikawa insisted on stowing his trunk for him (“You’re so _short,_ Iwa-chan!”).

“You’ve got quite a chaotic lineup, that’s for sure. I’m impressed with anyone who can keep Tanaka and Bokuto in line, but be careful with Hinata. I’m thinking about adopting him.”

Daichi raised an eyebrow. Suga looked like an angel, but he was surprisingly devilish. “If you try anything,” Daichi parried darkly, “I’ll report you to McGonagall for stealing my son.” Suga laughed again, and Daichi felt his poker face give way to a grin. Across the way, Oikawa chatted merrily to Iwaizumi about his complicated beauty routine. 

“Good luck with that,” Suga replied. “Professor McGonagall loves me.”

“Of course she does,” Daichi groaned. “Let me guess: you’re a transfiguration prodigy.”

Suga winked mischievously and raised a finger to his lips. “I like to think it’s my winning personality.” 

They continued to chat as the train left the station and whirred through the countryside, and Daichi found himself wondering, _how have we never spoken before?_ Suga was witty, perceptive and kind. He brought out a different side of Daichi than Iwaizumi did: with Suga, Daichi was more open, more excitable. Usually, Daichi took weeks or more to open up to people; with Suga it had taken mere minutes. He smiled as Suga recounted a misadventure from his first year (“Well, I didn’t _know_ Filch wore a wig….”). _Yeah_ , Daichi thought. _He’ll be a good friend_.

“Hey, we should get changed,” Suga said eventually. Looking out the window, Daichi realized with a jolt that night had fallen. They would be arriving soon, and all four seventh years had opted to wear Muggle clothes for the journey. He nodded and stood up, pulling down Suga’s luggage before his own.

Then he opened his trunk.

“Damn it,” Daichi swore. His heart rate accelerated as he dug through his trunk, upsetting his perfectly stacked books. “ _Damn_ it.”

“Damn _what_ , Daichi?” Iwaizumi asked. Suga looked up from his trunk, robes already in place.

Daichi sighed, bracing himself. “Do you remember how I confiscated Mai’s broomstick?” Mai was his younger sister.

“Yeah, I do,” Iwaizumi said, scratching his head. “Good thing you did, too, or the whole Muggle world would have seen her practice. What about it?”

“Well, apparently she was angrier than I thought. Somehow, she turned my robes rainbow. _Rainbow_. All of them.”

Iwaizumi peered into the trunk and grinned. Sure enough, Daichi’s perfectly good black robes were now striped, spangled, and dotted with every color of the rainbow. “Is that...glitter?”

“She’s talented,” Daichi nodded. 

“I don’t see the problem.”

Daichi glared. He knew that, as the master of glares, Iwaizumi would have no trouble interpreting this one.

“Now, now,” Suga interjected cheerfully. “We can fix this. Daichi, put a set of robes on.”

Daichi sighed. “Can’t you—”

“Nope!” Suga sang. “I’m afraid there’s a price to my services. If you want black robes, you’ll have to put _those_ on first.” He flashed a blinding smile, and Daichi took a deep breath. He donned the least outlandish set of robes— _although really,_ he thought glumly, _they’re all pretty awful_. 

Oikawa and Suga cheered, and Iwaizumi looked like he might spontaneously combust. Daichi bowed sardonically, grinning even as his face heated up. Calming down, Suga went to work. After a few quick spells, his robes were once again a boring, blissful, beautiful black. “Thank you,” Daichi said. “I guess there are perks to having a transfiguration genius around.” He turned around to fasten his prefect badge onto his uniform, and his three companions burst out laughing. He raised an eyebrow quizically. “My comment wasn’t _that_ funny, you know.”

“Oh, Dai-chan,” Oikawa trilled, “you’re selling yourself short. Shorter than Iwa-chan, even.” Iwaizumi tried to jump on him, but Oikawa dashed behind Suga—a surprisingly efficient bodyguard—and hid there for the remainder of the journey.

As the boys made their way to the horseless carriages that would drive them up to the school, Daichi noticed that a _lot_ of people were looking at him. He grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Iwaizumi, is it just me, or is everyone looking at me?” A horrifying thought struck him. “Iwaizumi, did I gain weight?”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Definitely not. They’re probably just jealous of your proximity to Shittykawa.”

“Mhm. You would know.” Iwaizumi punched him. Luckily, he was holding back; Daichi was solidly built, but Iwaizumi had the most impressive muscles Daichi had ever seen on a teenager. As it was, he fell sideways into Suga. “Sorry,” he said, using Suga’s shoulder to steady himself. 

“No problem,” Suga reassured. “I’d catch you anytime, free of charge.” He was wearing that brilliant smile again. Daichi felt his face redden.

After an uneventful carriage ride, they arrived at the entrance hall. Oikawa hailed a grumpy-looking Kageyama at the Slytherin table, immediately beginning a stream of cheerful insults. Suga peeled off to sit with Kiyoko and Yachi at the Ravenclaw table. Daichi heard the entire Ravenclaw house burst into laughter as he and Iwaizumi passed the Hufflepuff table, heading for a frantically waving Bokuto at the Gryffindor table. 

“BRO!!” Bokuto screeched, diving over the table to hug them both. Painfully aware of Professor McGonagall watching from the staff table, Daichi and Iwaizumi extricated themselves from Bokuto and pushed him down onto his seat.

“Okay, seriously,” said Daichi, once they had taken their seats and Bokuto had settled down (relatively speaking). “Why were the Ravenclaws laughing as we passed? Am I missing something?” He looked back at the Ravenclaw table, where Suga was animatedly relating a story to his fifteen or twenty closest neighbors. Apparently, he was popular.

Iwaizumi shrugged, face passive. “Probably just mocking my hair.”

Daichi and Bokuto froze, mouths slightly ajar. Iwaizumi _never_ made jokes at his own expense. His sense of humor was reliable: more blunt than the axe used for Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington’s unsuccessful decapitation, and always directed at others. Well, one person in particular.

Iwaizumi paled. _“God._ I can’t—did I really just say that?” He faceplanted on the table. “Blame Shittykawa,” he groaned, voice muffled against the table. Daichi thumped him on the back encouragingly.

“Dude, that’s good!” Bokuto chirped. “It just means Oikawa is becoming your bro. Like, when I met Kuroo, I picked up some of his habits. Like, um, I never used to spike my hair. And I feel smarter, too. And I want to make _crazy_ things happen in Potions… I just wish I knew how.” His whole body seemed to droop.

“Bokuto, please never do _anything_ Kuroo would do in Potions,” Daichi said sternly. Growing up with two younger siblings, he’d developed quite a dad voice. Being a prefect and Quidditch Captain had only refined his skills. He could handle Bokuto better than anyone else—with the notable exception of Akaashi. “Oh, McGonagall’s standing up. Looks like the Sorting will start soon.” Bokuto perked up. Iwaizumi peeled his forehead off the table, turning to face the staff table with a prominent red mark on his forehead.

The Sorting was uneventful this year—although Hinata Natsu, the younger sister of Gryffindor’s very chaotic Seeker, was borne with great pomp to the Gryffindor table on the shoulders of Tanaka and Nishinoya.

Two nonsensical speeches and one feast later, Daichi stood up, ready to lead the first years to the dormitory. He watched, bemused, as Hinata sprinted towards him, followed by a frantic-looking Tanaka. “Senpai!” Hinata shouted, bouncing in excitement. “I like your robes!”

Daichi frowned. “Thanks? What do you mean? They’re just...normal robes.” He paused, recalling the Ravenclaws’ laughter and the odd looks he’d been getting. A suspicion was forming.

Hinata laughed. “They’re incredible! Like, _guwah!_ I didn’t realize robes like that were allowed. I’ll have to do mine, too!”

“IWAIZUMI!” Daichi thundered. Thankfully, over the noise of the hall, not many people heard. 

Iwaizumi looked over calmly from where he stood chatting with Bokuto. “Yes?”

“Look me in the eyes and _tell me_ Suga didn’t leave something embarrassing on the back of my robes when he fixed them.”

Iwaizumi ran.

_Screw prefect duty,_ Daichi thought, sprinting after him. As he passed the Ravenclaw table, Suga blew him a kiss and smiled a truly evil smile.

After chasing his best friend up several flights of stairs, through the portrait hole, and into his dormitory, Daichi was too tired to be properly angry at Iwaizumi for joining in on Suga’s prank. _After all,_ he thought, _I would have done the same._ Out of curiosity, he looked in the mirror over his shoulder. His jaw dropped, and, against his will, he started to laugh.

  
Suga had left a rainbow-striped, glittery, gigantic _heart_ on his back.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it! This is my first fanfic, so please be kind :)


End file.
